Poll Archive
Current Poll Previous Polls Which of these Game of Thrones prequel project ideas would you most like to see? Young Tywin & the Reyne Rebellion Dance of the Dragons Targaryen Conquest Nymeria & the 10,000 ships (Rhoynar vs Valyria in its prime) The Long Night & Age of Heroes Main page from June 18 2018 to August 9 2018, Winner: Targaryen Conquest (50.89%) Which Great house is your favorite? House Targaryen House Stark House Lannister House Tyrell House Martell House Baratheon House Tully House Greyjoy House Bolton Other Main page from December 20 2017 to June 18 2018, Winner: House Stark (57.45%) Did the speed at which Daenerys reacted to the distress call from the Wall and flew from Dragonstone to save everyone affect your enjoyment of it? (traveling across half a continent in at most a day or so) I didn't mind at all, I was so engrossed in the drama and characters I enjoyed it. I was mildly annoyed by the timeline, but enjoyed the story elements enough I was willing to overlook it. Characters were zipping around so absurdly fast that it broke the realism of the story, so I didn't find it dramatically satsifying. I honestly didn't care about the timeline issues - but the Wight Hunt didn't make a lot of story sense regardless of that. Main page from September 16 2017 to December 20 2017, Winner: "I didn't mind at all, I was so engrossed in the drama and characters I enjoyed it." (43.26%) What did you think of the season 7 finale? Loved it! A great ending to a great season. It was OK. A little too lackluster, but I enjoyed it. Didn't care for it. Not enough action especially for such a short season. Main page from July 20 2017 to September 16 2017, Winner: "Loved it! A great ending to a great season!" (80.23%) Which was your favorite Season 6 Histories & Lore animated featurette? The Old Way - narrated by Euron Greyjoy The Kingsmoot - narrated by Euron Greyjoy The Summer Sea - narrated by Euron Greyjoy War of the Ninepenny Kings - narrated by Brother Ray The Great Tourney at Harrenhal: narrated by Meera Reed Robert's Rebellion - narrated by Jaime Lannister Vaes Dothrak - narrated by Jorah Mormont The Dothraki - narrated by Jorah Mormont Northern Allegiances to House Stark - narrated by Sansa Stark Children of the Forest vs. the First Men - narrated by the Three-eyed raven Brotherhood Without Banners - narrated by Thoros of Myr Oldtown - narrated by Pycelle and Qyburn House Dayne - narrated by young Eddard Stark The Little Birds - narrated by Varys Knights of the Vale - narrated by Littlefinger House Tarly - narrated by Randyll Tarly Riverrun - narrated by Brynden Tully Great Sept of Baelor - narrated by the High Sparrow Main page from December 8 2016 to July 20 2017, Winner: "The Great Tourney at Harrenhal" (34.37%) What do you look foward to seeing in Season 7? Dany and her Dragons returning to Westeros Watching how the reign of Cersei unfolds Who will Arya assassin next? Will Littlefinger and Sansa plot? Watch how Jon leads the north. Watching the houses unite against the Lannisters and Kings Landing for revenge Tyrion returning to see his sister perhaps? How Jaime will react to Cersei on the throne? Will Ser Jorah be cured from Greyscale? More than one Other Main page from May 12 2016 to December 8 2016, Winner: "More than one" (50.26%) Other than the cliffhanger about Jon Snow and the Wall, which storyline are you most looking forward to in Season 6? Return of Bran Stark, now having visions of the past like his father during Robert's Rebellion The delayed major Greyjoy subplot from the fourth-fifth novels (Balon, Yara, Euron) The delayed major Riverlands subplot from the fourth-fifth novels (the Tullys and the Freys) Tyrion & Co. now in Meereen The North (specifically the Boltons, Sansa, Littlefinger, not Jon and the Wall) King's Landing (Cersei, the Tyrells, the Faith Militant) Daenerys with the Dothraki Samwell and Gilly's travels by sea to Oldtown through the Free Cities Better and longer Dorne/Martell material to make up for their brief appearance last season. Blind Arya in Braavos Main page from February 14 2016 to May 12 2016, 5909 total votes. Winner: "Return of Bran Stark, now having visions of the past like his father during Robert's Rebellion " (32.53%) What did you think about Season 5 of Game of Thrones? Loved it! Dany finally rode Drogon and Tyrion made it to Meereen! I liked it, but too many unnecessary deaths. Disliked it. I have definitely enjoyed past seasons more. Main page from June 15 2015 to February 14 2016, 9177 total votes. Winner: "Loved it! Dany finally rode Drogon and Tyrion made it to Meereen!" (57.36%) In the novels, Sansa Stark remains in the Vale and never even meets Ramsay Bolton, while Ramsay marries Jeyne Poole (passed off as Arya). The TV series condensed both storylines together, citing that Sansa's storyline in the Vale leaves her separated from the rest of the narrative. The two plotlines ARE related as Littlefinger plans to use the Valemen to attack the Boltons. What do you think of this decision? There was no way to fit the Vale storyline in, it involved too many new characters and was too removed from the other plots. Merging them was a good idea to keep Sansa in the narrative. Merging the plotlines was a good idea in principle, though I dislike how they are handling it. Merging the two plotlines wasn't a good idea, why not just give Sansa a year off the way they did with her brother Bran, instead of radically altering her story? If they're that worried about not having time to fit in Sansa's Vale storyline, the Martells are truncated, and the Greyjoys have barely been around since Season 2...why aren't they pushing for more Main page from June 07 2015 to June 15 2015, 1491 total votes Winner: "...why aren't they pushing for more than 7 seasons again?" (62%) What would you do if you caught greyscale? Commit suicide or charge off to a quick death in battle, rather than face the ravages of the disease. Cling to every last moment of life by fleeing to one of the leper-colonies for people with greyscale, like the ruins of Valyria, as the disease takes years to slowly consume you. Damn the odds by staying in civilization to seek medical treatment, desperately hoping that you are one of the few people who rarely gets miraculously cured (like Shireen), but knowing that if you fail (as you almost certainly will), the local population will eventually put you to the torch to keep the disease from spreading. Main page from May 11 to June 07 2015 Winner: "Damn the odds by staying in civilization to seek medical treatment, desperately hoping that you are one of the few people who rarely gets miraculously cured (like Shireen), but knowing that if you fail (as you almost certainly will), the local population will eventually put you to the torch to keep the disease from spreading." (66.46%) Did changing Jeyne Westerling from the books into "Talisa from Volantis" back in Season 2 help prepare you for the on-screen introduction of Volantis in Season 5? Yes, I remember her descriptions of Volantis from Season 2, and it paid off in this episode. I remember that Talisa mentioned she was from Volantis in Season 2, but don't remember anything specific she said about it; her presence did not help to set up Volantis in Season 5. I don't even remember that Talisa said she was from Volantis. I don't distinctly remember who this "Talisa" person is. Main page from April 27 to May 11 2015 Winner: "I remember that Talisa mentioned she was from Volantis in Season 2, but don't remember anything specific she said about it; her presence did not help to set up Volantis in Season 5." (50.47%) Was Daenerys right to execute Mossador for killing the imprisoned Son of the Harpy? She should not have tried to give the Son of the Harpy a "fair trial" in the first place, but immediately executed him as Mossador urged. She was right to try to give the Harpy a fair trial, and she was right to execute Mossador for murdering him. She was right to try to give the Harpy a fair trial, and she was right to execute Mossador, pragmatically because he broke he command not to kill him. She was right to try to give the Harpy a fair trial, but she should have given Mossador mercy given his circumstances as a former slave. She was right to try to give the Harpy a fair trial, but she should have spared Mossador, for the pragmatic reason that killing him would anger the former slaves who agreed with him. Main page from April 23 2015 to April 27 2015 Winner: "She was right to try to give the Harpy a fair trial, but she should have spared Mossador, for the pragmatic reason that killing him would anger the former slaves who agreed with him." (61.56%) The Season 5 premiere used a flashback scene for the first time in the TV series, to Young Cersei. What did you think? It was confusing, and I don't want them to do more flashbacks. Wait...that was a flashback? That girl was Cersei? I have no strong feelings one way or the other. I thought it was great, and hope they do more flashbacks. My mind is blown, and I'm now clamoring for a prequel series after the main series ends. Main page from April 15 2015 to April 23 2015 Winner: I thought it was great, and hope they do more flashbacks (64.56%) Which change from book to TV series are you least satisfied with? Changing Jeyne Westerling to Talisa, and how her romance with Robb Stark was written Removing most of Catelyn Stark's political agency, to have her focus more on worrying about her children than the political future of the Starks as a whole. Padding out the Qarth storyline in Season 2 Apparently removing the two other Tyrell brothers, Garlan and Willas (though they never definitively stated they don't exist in the TV continuity) Barely mentioning the Greyjoys since Season 2 (though they didn't do that much in the corresponding sections of the books) Return to Craster's Keep filler arc in mid-Season 4 Not killing off Locke by force-feeding his own severed limbs back to him, as was done to Vargo Hoat in the books (because a Lannister always pays his debts!) Killing off Jojen Reed (though he seems to be dying of fever in the last book) Not including any of the important prophecies or flashbacks in the first four seasons (though some will appear in Season 5), including barely even mentioning Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Inventing numerous Sexposition scenes with a heavy "male gaze" gender imbalance; mostly random female nudity, without enough for the ladies. Removing the revelation of what happened to Tysha as the real reason that Tyrion kills his father Tywin ("Where do whores go?") The possibility that Arianne Martell might be omitted entirely from future seasons. Main page from January 4 2015 to April 15 2015 Winner: Removing the revelation of what happened to Tysha as the real reason that Tyrion kills his father Tywin ("Where do whores go?") (37.68%) Which new casting are you most excited about? Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane Martell Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow To hell with them, I want Arianne Martell! To hell with them, I want Quentyn Martell! To hell with them, I want Euron "Crow's Eye" Greyjoy! To hell with them, I want Victarion Greyjoy! To hell with them, I want Aeron "Damphair" Greyjoy! To hell with them, I want Griff! To hell with them, I want Young Griff! To hell with them, I want Griff! To hell with them, I want Skahaz mo Kandaq! To hell with them, I want the Tattered Prince! To hell with them, I want "Brown" Ben Plumm! Main page from July 25 2014 to January 4 2015 Winner: Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell (28.03%) As of late Season 4, which faction currently presents the greatest threat to Lannister rule of the Seven Kingdoms? House Stark and House Tully (their armies destroyed and lands occupied) House Greyjoy (in open rebellion and raiding the west coasts) Stannis's House Baratheon of Dragonstone (lost most of his army, but Robert's rightful heir) House Tyrell (insinuating themselves at court, with the Lannisters dependent on their wealth and resources) House Martell (fresh armies, angered at Oberyn's death) House Arryn (fresh armies, functionally controlled by Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish) House Targaryen (led by Daenerys, with 3 dragons and 8,000 Unsullied but facing major occupation problems in Slaver's Bay) The wildling horde led by Mance Rayder The Iron Bank of Braavos (over 2 million Gold Dragons in debt) The Lannisters themselves Main page from June 8 2014 to July 25 2014 Winner: The Lannisters themselves (45.81%) Now that the Lannisters have defeated the Starks, how would you historically rank King Joffrey, First of His Name? A great king The greatest king Main page from March 24 2014 to June 8 2014. What new casting are you most excited about? Pedro Pascal as... Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne Indira Varma as... Ellaria Sand Roger Ashton-Griffiths as... Lord Mace Tyrell, the Warden of the South and Lord of Highgarden Mark Gatiss as... Tycho Nestoris Rupert Vansittart as... Lord Yohn Royce Paola Dionisotti as... Lady Anya Waynwood Elizabeth Webster as... "Fat Walda" Frey Joseph Gatt as... err... someone Hafþór "Thor" Björnsson as... the new Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain Michiel Huisman as... the new Daario Naharis Main page from September 9 2013 to March 24 2014. What did you think of the season 3 finale? Loved it! Meh, it was okay Didn't care for it Main page from June 10 to September 9 2013. Have you read the A Song of Ice and Fire books? All of them I'm reading them now I'm planning to I am going to stick to just watching the show Main page week 1 September to 8 September 2012. After 654 votes most people are in the process of reading the books 308 votes. What was your favorite new location in season 2? Pyke Qarth Dragonstone Harrenhal Craster's Keep Fist of the First Men If you can't recall the places listed, here are some links - Pyke, Qarth, Dragonstone, Harrenhal, Craster's Keep, and Fist of the First Men. Main page week 25 August to 1 September 2012. After 209 votes most people chose Qarth or the Fist of the First Men as their favorite new location in the second season with 66 votes each. On August 17 news broke that Ciarán Hinds has been cast as Mance Rayder. Which most closely represents your reaction to the news? Great actor, perfect fit. Great actor, but older than I imagined Mance. He'll do. I'll reserve judgement until I see him in the role. Not that guy! Who is that guy? Main page week 11 August to 25 August 2012. After 361 votes most people wanted to reserve judgement on Ciaran Hinds casting as Mance Rayder until they had seen him in the role with 40% of the vote. Which was your favorite season? Season 1 Season 2 Main page week 11 August to 18 August 2012. Results: After 397 votes Season 1 won with 213 votes, just 53.65% of the vote. Who do you want to see dead in Season 3? Theon Greyjoy Jaime Lannister Melisandre Cersei Lannister Stannis Baratheon Tyrion Lannister Joffrey Baratheon Tywin Lannister Main page week results: After more than 2000 votes more than 78% of people wanted to see Joffrey Baratheon dead in Season 3! What was your favorite episode of the second season? 1. "The North Remembers" 2. "The Night Lands" 3. "What is Dead May Never Die" 4. "Garden of Bones" 5. "The Ghost of Harrenhal" 6. "The Old Gods and the New" 7. "A Man Without Honor" 8. "The Prince of Winterfell" 9. "Blackwater" 10. "Valar Morghulis" Main page week results: After more than 150 votes "Blackwater" was the most popular episode with more than 60% of the vote. Which new cast member are you most excited about for season 3? Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon Charlotte Hope as Myranda Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Redwyne Mackenzie Crook as Orell Nathalie Emannuel as Missandei Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane Philip McGinley as Anguy Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon Tobias Menzies as Edmure Tully Anton Lesser as Qyburn Main page week results: After more than 390 votes were tallied people were most excited to see Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed out of the newly announced season 3 cast members! 24% voted for Brodie-Sangster. What did you think of the season finale? Amazing! Loved every minute! Wanted a bit more action! Didn't like it! Main page week results: After more than 5200 votes were tallied 83% of people loved every minute of the season finale "Valar Morghulis"! Who would you like to survive the finale? Stannis Baratheon Davos Seaworth Tyrion Lannister Theon Greyjoy Daenerys Targaryen Main page week results: After more than 1000 votes were tallied 70% of you wanted to see Tyrion Lannister survive the finale! Who would you like to win the forthcoming battle? House Lannister and House Baratheon of King's Landing under King Joffrey I Baratheon and Tyrion Lannister House Baratheon of Dragonstone and Storm's End under King Stannis I Baratheon Main page week results: After more than 580 votes were tallied Stannis Baratheon emerged as our reader's choice to win the battle with 77% of the vote. Unfortunately they were disappointed by the Lannister victory but the 23% who backed Tyrion and his family can rejoice. What is your favorite great house? House Arryn House Baratheon House Greyjoy House Lannister House Martell House Stark House Targaryen House Tyrell House Tully Once you have chosen a house you could show your allegiance on your user page with one of the new userboxes created by The Dragon Demands, available from the forum. Main page week results: After more than 1500 votes were tallied House Stark emerged as our reader's favorite house with 63% of the vote. House Targaryen came a distant second with 19% and House Lannister third with just 8%. The other houses all received less than 3% of the vote each. Who stole the dragons? The Spice King The warlock Pyat Pree Xaro Xhoan Daxos Quaithe Doreah Ser Jorah Mormont After more than 700 votes were tallied, 70% correctly guessed that Pyat Pree stole the dragons, however only 9% implicated his co-conspirator Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Who is your favorite new major character? King Stannis I Baratheon Davos Seaworth Melisandre Queen Margaery Tyrell Who is going to win the War of the Five Kings? King Joffrey I Baratheon King Renly I Baratheon King Stannis I Baratheon King Balon I Greyjoy King Robb I Stark What did you think of the Season 2 premiere "The North Remembers"? Loved it It was okay Disappointing Which season 2 episode has the best title so far? "The North Remembers" "The Night Lands" "What is Dead May Never Die" "Garden of Bones" "The Ghost of Harrenhal" "The Old Gods and the New" "Blackwater" Which character's storyline are you most looking forward to in season 2? Tyrion Lannister Daenerys Targaryen Joffrey Baratheon Sansa Stark Catelyn Stark Jaime Lannister Arya Stark Robb Stark Jon Snow Bran Stark Who would you like to survive the finale? Stannis Baratheon Davos Seaworth Tyrion Lannister Theon Greyjoy Daenerys Targaryen Who's your favorite actor in the series? Mark Addy (King Robert Baratheon) Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister) Lena Heady (Cersei Lannister) Sean Bean (Ned Stark) Michelle Fairley (Catelyn Stark) Maisie Williams (Arya Stark) Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen) Harry Loyd (Viserys Targaryen) Kit Harrington (Jon Snow) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister) Aidan Gillen (Littlefinger) Category:Template (Poll) Category:Site administration